


The Family Dork

by ThatOneMawile



Series: Elate Week 2016 [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Day 4, Elate Week, F/M, Hey no angst today!, Prompt:Family || Blood; we’ve come a long way, also nathan is a giant dork, but this one is nice and fluffy, i know you all hate me for yesterday, i think, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: “...And he was a beautiful Butterfly.” Cassie squeals in delight, squirming around as if she could escape her father's iron grip. 
    “Again Daddy! Again!” Elena watches her husband ruffle the little girl’s blonde hair and smile, eyes melting at her squeals. “Not now Cassie, its bed time ok? You don’t want to be late for Sam and Sully tomorrow right?”  Nathan and Cassie Drake are dorks but Elena loves them anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NO ANGST TODAY I AM SO SORRY FOR YESTERDAY
> 
> I love these two ok? I will make sure yesterday will never happen again. I was planing to make this longer but I stuffed up my neck so sorry guys this is all I can do today.

“...And he was a beautiful Butterfly.” Cassie squeals in delight, squirming around as if she could escape her father's iron grip. 

 

“Again Daddy! Again!” Elena watches her husband ruffle the little girl’s blonde hair and smile, eyes melting at her squeals. “Not now Cassie, its bed time ok? You don’t want to be late for Sam and Sully tomorrow right?” 

 

Her heart melts at Cassie's reaction as her daughter scrunches up her face and tries to pout but just causes Nate to laugh. A warm chesty laugh that makes Elena’s soul tingle and sing. He ruffles her hair again and swoops the grumpy Drake up in his arms and carries her down the hall. Elena’s feet pad after him and she soon finds herself chuckling at her daughters attempts to pry herself from her father's strong grip. Bare skin on his waist exposed as he gently drops Cassie into bed, Nate turns towards Elena and smiles one of the most warm smiles she has ever seen.  _ God Nate is a dork  _ Jumps into mind and she returned the smile, just as strong. 

 

All doubts about Nate’s parenting skills seem meaningless as small hands grip onto his arms he pulls away. “Please dadda, can you keep the light on?” Cassie murmures with so much fear in her eyes that makes Elena’s heart break. It was the same fear she remembered seeing in Nate’s eyes as he wakes up from the nightmares that plague him or when Sam and Sully leave and she just knows the tiny part of him that is still trapped back in Panama and Ubar flickers with memories of watching them die. 

 

“It’s ok sweety. I’m sure it’s not a problem if we keep the lights on” Elena’s mouth moves before her brain catches up. “Nate? Do you mind?” The look of utter gratification is enough to tell her she did the right thing. 

 

“You want to say thank you to ‘lena?” Cassie squirms so she is facing Elena “Thanks ‘leanski!” Only the little angels blinding smile stops Elena from glaring at Nate for teacher her daughter that utterly stupid and ridiculous nickname. The warm fuzzy feeling returns as her lips meet a warm forehead and Nate’s arms wrap around her waist. 

  
_ But these are my dorks and I love them both. _

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com)
> 
> The book quote at the start is from The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle which every kiwi kid had read to them a thousand times in their childhood but it's american so I thought it was fitting. 
> 
> Elena's nickname is actually taken from mine (I know terrible) Reneeski so I kinda adapted it for Elena...
> 
> On a side note the new Jack Reacher film is coming out today! Anyone watching it?


End file.
